makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/M. Bison
Bio Leader of the criminal organization Shadoloo and Public enemy #1 on the UN’s list, M. Bison wields a deadly power known as Psycho power, a deadly energy literally constructed out of his soul. He is a ruthless, callous and unforgiving dictator with no hesitations for destroying anyone or anything who opposes him. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions. He is also responsible for killing Guile’s friend Charlie, Chun Li’s Father, and Juri’s parents. Movelist Skill Cards *Psycho Cannon: Bison winds up and tosses out a fireball that curves. *Psycho Field: Bison charges up a ball in your hands that travels forward and then rapidly expands to 3 huge circles, which are fairly difficult to avoid. *Knee Press: Also known as the Scissors Kick, Bison performs a forward somersault with his legs outstretched, kicking the opponent up to twice. The distance and speed at which it travels depends on the strength of the kick. *Head Stomp: Bison leaps into the air and lands perfectly on his opponent's head, in a standing position with his arms folded. He then almost immediately backflips off again, and can optionally be followed up with a Skull Diver by pressing punch some time after jumping off the opponent's head, but before he lands. **Skull Diver: Can be performed after Head Stomp. When this move is performed, Bison will angle himself forward as he descends and, if timed and aimed correctly, strike the opponent with a Psycho Power-infused fist. *Devil Reverse : Bison leaps into the air and towards the opponent. If no further input is made, Bison simply lands in front of his opponent; if, however, punch is pressed while in mid-air, he performs the "reverse": suddenly changing direction in mid-air, flipping upside-down and throwing a Psycho Power-infused punch toward the opponent while descending. *Warp: Bison's teleport move, Bison will disappear and 4 Bisons will appear around of the opponent, one of which is the real Bison. Spell Cards *Psycho Crusher: Bison's signature attack that is in all of his appearances, M. Bison charges his right hand with Psycho Power, then surrounds himself with Psycho Energy while flying spinning towards his opponents. *Knee Press Nightmare: Bison performs two consecutive Scissor Kicks then finishes by performing a back flip and following with a combination of double kicks whilst in the air. Last Word *Nightmare Booster: Bison makes his traditional throat-slicing gesture and then proceeds to hit the opponent with two Scissor Kicks. If the kicks land, he will then combo into a Psycho Crusher that drives the opponent straight in the air. Bison then hits the opponent to launch himself up, then stomps on their body, driving them into the ground. Misc. *Battle Intro: M. Bison floats down and says “Get lost, you can't compare with my powers.” *Taunt: He folds his arms and laughs. *Victory Pose: His hand glows with Psycho power and he grabs the “Cameraman” before slamming “him” into the ground and says “It was a pleasure watching you suffer.” Winning Quotes Oh, you’re still alive? Good, I get to crush you some more! Well this was almost entertaining, emphasis on “almost”. I hope you enjoyed that sample of Psycho Power, I know I did. So how does it feel to be destroyed by a god? Vs. Self: Only I am fit to rule this world! Vs. Ryu: This power you call the Satsui No Hado will benefit me greatly. Vs. Ken: You will now pay the price for daring to defy me, worm! Vs. Chun Li: All you women ever do is whine! I killed my father too, and you don't see me crying about it! Vs. Guile: You will soon join your friend, Guile. Vs. Juri: It would seem that only having power in one eye isn't good enough. Shall I gouge out the other for you? Vs. Sakura and Shantae: What an interesting little girl… You could be put to good use as a doll. Vs. Akuma: Thank you for showing me the Satsui No Hado. Now die! Vs. Cammy: I have no use for defective dolls. Time for you to return to nothingness. Vs. Dan: Even a newly-recruited Shadaloo guard could make short work of you, fool! Vs. Hayato, Jon Talbain, Asura, Keine and Kagerou: Don't hold back, release your most powerful form! Give me a true challenge! Vs. Roll, Nitori, B.B. Hood, Tron, Cirno, Alice, Patchouli, Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug, Medicine, Kogasa and Sonson: Scamper away before Bison teaches you the true meaning of fear, little girl! Vs. Megaman, Bass, Zero and Spencer: Hmm… If mass produced, I may have some use for this. Vs. Morrigan: I have no interest in you. Only seeing your dead body. Vs. Felicia: Now your dreams die with you! Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Ichirin Kumoi, Byakuren Hijiri, Mononobe no Futo, Toyosatomimi no Miko and Iesua: You believe in the wrong god. I'm right here. Vs. Demitri, Vergil, Trish, Remilia, Flandre, Mima, Shinki and Kokoro: Even demons bow before the might of Psycho Power! Vs. Amaterasu, Wesker and Hina: You a god? Ha! Now you fall to a true god! Vs. sword user: Your sword has an interesting power... but I have no use for it. It's time for you to perish. Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: Hmph. Your outdated sorcery could never hold a candle to my Psycho Power. Vs. Sakuya, Utsuho, Yukari, Nero and Gene: Hahahahahaha! With your power at my disposal, the universe will tremble at my feet! Vs. Meiling, Momiji and Nick: Weep in despair, knowing you failed to protect all that you cherish. Vs. Aya and Frank West: I let you live only so you may tell the tale of my ascension to the throne of the universe. Vs. Reisen and Kaguya: Your precious moon shall now be a glorious stepping stone to Shadaloo's empire. Vs. Yuyuko, Komachi, Shikieki and Hsien Ko: Soon, both the living and the dead shall fear the wrath of Bison! Vs. Suika and Yuugi: The strength of the Oni is greatly exaggerated. You make me sick. Vs. Iku: Tell your king the dragon palace now belongs to Shadaloo. Vs. Mokou: If I cannot extinguish your flame, then I shall make you suffer for your defiance. Vs. Koishi: A shame you have no emotions. Your screams of terror would amuse me. Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: The destruction of nature was the most despairing moment of your life, but for me, it was Tuesday. Vs. Mystia: I'm going to enjoy silencing your song. Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: Your pitiful government never prepared you for the might of Shadaloo. Vs. Captain Commando, Viewtiful Joe and Arthur: Your foolish heroics are but a waste. Vs. Phoenix Wright: You should know by now that the law is merely child's play against the power of Shadaloo. Vs. Ruby Heart: Your ship would be more useful under my control. Vs. Hiryu: Serve me or perish. This is all the mercy I can give, ninja. Vs. Batsu: You'll be the perfect new subject for our mind control. Vs. Jin: Now your Variant Armor belongs to me. Weep in horror as your father's legacy becomes a weapon of Shadaloo. Vs. Tenshi: Such nonsense! The earth, the grass, the wind… All are under my control! Vs. Dr. Wily: Relying on other is useless! No wonder your so weak…. Vs. Tessa: All you knowledge shall now be used to ensure my power. Vs. Satori: What worth are you if your mind reading cannot counter the vast power I possess? Vs. Firebrand: Oh, yes. I always wanted to kill a demon. Vs. Anakaris: Your rule is a mere pipe dream compared to my reign. Vs. Yumemi: With both magic and science at my fingers, the world shall kneel before me! Vs. Nue: Bison fears nothing. Vs. Date Masamune: Only Bison is worthy of conquest. Know your place, you toothless worm. Vs. Kasen: Hmph. Your animals shall now serve a new master. Vs. Seija: With you as my asset, the world shall turn at my command. Vs. Murasa: Even you cannot shipwreck the fleet of Shadaloo. My armada shall encompass even the seas. Vs. Seiga: Soon all will follow the way of Bison. Ending (M. Bison is seen grinning) Bison: You know... This episode with Fafnir has truly opened my eyes. There are so many oppertunites to be had on different worlds.... (M. Bison is standing on a podium. With him are Dr. Wily, Wesker, Oda Nobunga, Firebrand, Lord Raptor, Mima, Shinki, Mumumu Mikaboshi, Princess Devilot and Seiga Kaku.) Bison: One just has to know where to look.... Seiga: Thank you for bringing us here, Bison. We've been waiting for you. Bison: Seiga. Are the preparations ready? Seiga: Yes, we are ready to attack on your command. Lead us to victory....Master Bison! Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters